Weakness
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: 'Once I caught him alone in my bunk..He was just sitting there, staring at a picture of my and my mum' Half inspired by what Fitz said in the recent episode. Slight Skyeward at the end because season 1 Skyeward is my otp still..


"Hey, Ward? Are you okay?" Fitz asked quietly as he stood at his own bunk door. Ward was just sat on the edge of his bed, the picture of Fitz and his mum in his hand. "Ward?" He asked again when the specialist didn't acknowledge him.

When Ward finally came around he looked up. "Fitz..I'm sorry. I came looking for you and I saw this and just wanted to look." He confessed quickly, he knew he wasn't meant to be here and yet he stayed anyway.

Fitz could feel his heart breaking as he looked at the man he considered a brother. "It's okay." He said quietly and sat beside him. "We were at the beach in Spain, it was our last holiday together before I joined Shield." He explained, wondering if that's what he wanted to hear.

"It was fun then I take it?" He asked quietly as his thumb swept over the wooden frame the picture was encased in.

"Yeah, my favourite memory of us both. It was my leaving present for her, leaving on a high note." He grinned and looked up at the man who was actually showing some emotion.

"I never even went on a holiday with my family. I was always left back at the house. They all went without me." He admitted quietly. "Even Christian got to go." He whispered and looked down. "They don't even know I'm working with Shield, they wouldn't care anyway."

"Ward.." He sighed and wearily put his hand on his shoulder as a way of reassurance. "You know we're your family, we'll always be here when you need us. Sure we're not blood related but we're as close as can be." He smiled. "Apart from Skye because we all know how you feel about her and it'd be weird If you saw her as a sister or something."

"What..I don't… Skye would never." He paused before running his hand over his face. "I'm trying to not be obvious but it's not like I've had much experience." He muttered. "It's not like anything can happen, or you and Simmons would be together." He told him. Fitz didn't bother denying it. "You know, you remind me so much of my younger brother, Thomas." He confessed but still didn't look up at the Scotsman.

"I'm sure we're not that alike." He told him quietly, shocked that he'd said something like that.

"You'd be surprised, if you knew him you'd understand. He was caring, always looking out for others and friendly no matter what happened. Sure he was never the one on the receiving end of my parents but he always made sure I was as okay as possible since I was the one protecting him." He whispered and bit his lip to stop himself showing any emotion, much like he did when he was around Thomas.

"Well, I'm always here if you need to talk." He smiled at his kind words and watched as the frame was set back down on the bedside table.

"Thanks man, I might take you up on that later." He said under his breath and clapped him on the back as he stood up to leave.

Fitz stayed silent as Ward left and just nodded as he noticed him crossing over the width of the plane to his room the door shutting quickly, he imagined so no one saw him.

That was when Skye walked in. "Is everything okay?" She asked quietly, making sure her voice was low so no one else could hear. "I overheard a bit from my bunk but I put my earphones in, I felt rude listening."

"It's a bad day for him I think. I caught him looking at this picture." He told her and gestured towards the frame. "We all know parts of what happened but I think something hit him hard." He sighed. "I think he might need a friend that understands him." He told her and cocked his brow. "You're the one who understands him to some aspect." He shrugged.

Skye nodded. "I don't want to get in the way but I guess you're right." She said as she leaned against his door frame.

"You won't be in the way." Fitz promised her.

"I guess I'll take your word for it." She half smiled before walking to Ward's room.

She knocked on the door gently before sliding it open. Ward was laying in his bed, back turned to the door but she could see he was tense. "Are you okay?" She whispered and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

She heard a muffled no and she bit her lip, "Do you mind if I stay here? Fitz said you might just need a friend." She said quietly and walked closer. Ward turned over, his face still hidden but there was considerably more space on the bed. She kicked her shoes off beside his and climbed in beside him so she was facing him. She could barely move before his face was against her shoulder, hiding, but she could hear him sniffling, her shoulder getting wetter. She turned fully so he could wrap her arm around him. "We all love you here. I know you can't forget your past but we do all love you, even May who pretends she hates everyone." She whispered and kissed the top of his head gently.

"I'm sorry for being weak." He whispered heavily into her shoulder, while putting his training into work as he calmed himself down.

"You're not weak, you just feel which makes you human." She told him and ran her hand down his muscular back. "You can't always be the strong specialist you show us. None of us mind when you do this, just don't shut yourself out. You're safe here, with us...and me." She told him as Ward got comfortable against her.

* * *

 **Inspired by what Fitz said in 3x09...Don't hate me because of Skyeward :D**

 **I'm still working on my other multi chapter story, so that should be coming soon :***


End file.
